


Puddles

by Carnia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnia/pseuds/Carnia
Summary: The encounter with Souji's shadow





	Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get my idea of what Souji's shadow was like down on paper. I actually accidentally posted this last night after only going over it once for typos, but I won't bother taking it down. It's not finished, it feels so dramatic... I guess i was in a mood last night. Anyway, expect changes. In the meantime, you'll just have to deal with this incoherent mess of dialogue ;; if it helps any, it's only Souji and his shadow talking and it's alternating.

It was so dark,the empty space, pocked with shallow looking puddles and towering streetlights. It had taken nearly 2 weeks to get here, 2 weeks stuck in a comatose state in this bizarre world. His friends looked happy to see him...but he would rather die than have them see this, his most shameful thoughts, standing before them.

"My whole life..." The Shadow began "I've been drowning. Nobody talked to me, my tutors kept it formal, my own mother only stopped to tell me about how much I looked like my dad and how she hated me for it. It was just me and an empty house and after a while, even your own voice feels muffled by how quiet it gets. But that was fine, because it was always like that, I didn't know any better so I could make the best of it...and then you guys saved me. You dragged me out of the water, now I know what it's like to have fiends that like me and family that cares..."

"Please stop..."

"But now I'm going home. I'm getting dragged back in. I'm going to go back to drowning after I've felt what it's like to not have water fill my lungs. How is that fair!? How is any of this fair!? What did I ever do to deserve this? I've been good! I did my work, I didn't get in trouble, I kept the house clean, I learned to be pleasant-!" his yellow eyes blurred with fat tears "I wish i never came to Inaba. I hate this. I hate this so much. I don't want to be alone- Is that so much to ask?"

"This isn't true, stop doing this"

"Why are you all looking at me? What? Are you surprised I'm hear? You thought I was perfect?" he gave a weak yet bitter laugh, "Why do you even like me so much? Because I made you feel good? And gave some stupid advice that I don't even believe. Don't be stupid, nobody's perfect. I'm not perfect, I'm self destructive. Every time I slipped up and said something wrong or one of you got hurt in the tv I would lose sleep over it. This voice would tell me 'You fucking idiot' 'They trust you, stupid piece of shit' 'go die somewhere' 'you're not worth it'".

"Stop lying"

"Why don't you see me? Why can't you see my faults?"

"Let's leave"

"It's like you don't even know me...do you only stay around because I listened to you? Are you just repaying a debt?"

"I'm not like this, you have to understand"

"Is that what I am? A debt? Leave me alone... why are you even here?" he grabbed his counterpart's arm and jerked him around so they were face to face, "You and I are going to drown together"


End file.
